Needing You
by swiftswan
Summary: A quick oneshot on LeonxAshley - she's on her own. Written from Ashley's POV - a prologue of what's to come.


My first one shot on here! Just a little taste of some LeonxAshley for you, a sort of prologue of whats to come. I decided to write a quick oneshot before I began my story of the true pairing, just want to see what people think of my writing first.

* * *

_I've never been so close to dying._

The rasping, deep and repetitive voices of the monks erupted from behind me, sending a blizzard chill up my spine. I spun around, gasping at the hooded creatures. My insides quivered and my lungs tightened, adrenaline pumped through my veins – my instinct told me to run, but where too?

Leon. I need you.

My gut trembled as I turned and sprinted as fast as I could, dodging one of the porcelein monks, who had his hands reached out to strangle me. I ran to the left of the roon, going through a large archway. The three monks where closing on me once again, speaking in their smooth spanish tongue, repeating the word "mueren" in their low voice.

I hurridly glanced to my right, and noticed one of the oil lamps sitting there – being dimly lit by the dusty overhanging light. My mind raced, as I found my hands reaching forward and grabbing it, ignoring the burning pain that spread through my fingers, I threw it at the closest one.

He threw his hands up into the air as the oil mixed with the fire that illuminated it, and it burst into flames, engulfing his body. If I wasn't so scared I would yell with joy as I saw his charchoaled body hit the floor, and that he didn't stand back up.

I noticed the other two, one was completely hidden by a scarlet cloak – even his face was shadowed by the overhanging hood. The other was porcelein, like the one I had just killed, but he was dressed in a maghogony cloak and his face was disguised by a steel mask. They were both muttering in Spanish, in a sharp and harsh tongue.

I knew I should of started to run blindly again, but this new sense of power bought a new dose of adrenaline. I had to fight, I had to find if I ever wanted to see Leon again.

And I did, every cell, every matter of my being wanted to see him again. To notice the soft sparkle of his ice eyes, the way his voice was always soft and calm – even in the midst of battle. I needed to touch him, to be close enough to hear his breathing; I needed him to assure me that everything would be okay.

And now those words rested in me.

My legs were moving again, sending me to the other side of the room. I noticed another oil lamp, just sitting there on the dark table. I needed to think how to do this...if I threw the oil lamp inbetween the two monks, then it would explode and damage both of them, but it would not kill them.

I had to try, I swiftly closed my hands around the lamp, and threw it as hard as I could onto the ground. The substances mixed, and in a roar the flames went up. The monks grunted as the flames licked their clothes, and burned their skin, my predictament came true, but I hadn't predicted what was coming next.

The masked, white one lurched forward and groaned a "Te muenen!!", his rough fingers wrapped around my throat and he lifted me into the air, my eyes wavered and my surroundings blurred. My airway was cut off and I choked, I made my nails scratching at his hands and arms. I felt my body trying to respond, to kick – to bite – to kill. But I was too weak, and as his fingers tightened once again I realised I had an urge to say his name.

"Leon, help me!" I screamed, my voice gurgling with the blood that had spurted up my throat.

I pictured his face, his dirty blond hair, and his beautiful, calm ice blue eyes. His wonderful smile, and the way he made me feel so much less useless, I needed him. I needed his protecting power, his tall physique and I needed to talk to him, to tell him how I feel.

With a surge of adrenaline and I was awoken from my dizziness and pondering, I was angry. I wasn't going to let this monk stop me from seeing Leon. I kicked out, using the blunt heel of my shoes to knock the creature right in his face. This surprised him so much that he instantly let go, and I fell onto the rough surface of the ground, grazing the side of my face. I snapped my head round and saw him getting back up.

A experated sob burst through me. I wanted to give up, but I knew I couldn't, and so I gathered all the little strength I had and I lifted myself off the ground. The other monk was dead, but the porcelein creature was furious, as he lurged for my once more I knew my only chance to live was in the shrapnel I noticed across the room.

I ran for it, wrapping my hands around the sharp peice of debris. It was metal, and almost looked like it came off one of those wind turbines. It was reasonably light, but as I was so weak I had to use all my strength to lift it. I closed my eyes as I swung it round and let it go, my whole body tensed as I waited to hear it crash agains the floor, but instead, I heard the sound of snaps, and a groan that I'd only heard once before, I also heard a soft, but chilling sound of something penentrating organs.

I quivered, and opened my eyes to see the porcelain monster lying on the ground in a pool of blood, the piece of metal had sliced into his side.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled. I hadn't smiled in a long time, and the feeling of the overwhelming emotion of happiness made me shriek with joy. I had done it; I had killed three monsters all by myself.

And now I need to find him, as his words still rest in me.

As my pulse calmed I found that I was incredibly exhausted, now that all the adrenaline that had been pumping through me has now gone dry. My body sagged and my mind closed down, being here meant that I couldn't sleep, eat or just be human. We were always running, screaming, fighting...

And then, all I remember is going blank.

_Mist...fog._

_Me and Leon emerged into this blinding pit, the air was so thick and heavy it felt like it'll choke us. Also the fact that it limits our sight makes it even more terrifying, as we can't see what lies ahead of us._

_It was also freezing, the temperature must be below zero, as I've never felt so cold in my life. I was only wearing my thin, cream t-shirt and a grey shawl that Leon had given to me the first time he saw goosebumps on my arms. I shivered, and hugged onto it, sucking any bit of warmth that was left in it. I quickly glanced a Leon, as I knew he only had a shirt and a chest protecter on. He must of been so unbelievably cold, as his skin was almost blue from the lack of blood that circulated, it was decorated by goosebumps – just tiny little bumps over his skin, and as I looked at his hands which were wrapped around the gun, I could see that they looked almost welded there, and they were a purple tinge._

"_Arn't yo-ou col-cold?" I chattered, my mouth shaking._

_He hesitated, then shook his head firmly, his eyes deep in concern, "No, but you must be. Don't worry, I'll find shelter soon." He answered slightly monotonely, which was usually unlike him._

_I stole a look again, and I cold see that his lips had gone shade of light blue, "A-are you su-sure?" I asked again._

_He sighed, and I could clearly see that I was getting irritating, "I'm sure, Ashley." He looked at me and smiled to reassure me, but I knew him too well. The smile was fake, it didn't reach his eyes._

_I kept quiet then, only focusing on warming myself up, by continusaly rubbing my arms and adomnem. My mind drifted and my hands seemed to move without command. I was just so tired..I couldn't think...._

My mind jerked back to life as I awoke from the darkness. My head was screaming in agony and my muscles were weak from fatigue, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep, to be in a bed with covers, to be with him again...

I used my little bit of strength to heave myself off the floor, to sit upright. My mind was grey and foggy, just the dream I had. Well, it was much more than a dream, it was a repeated memory, a moment.

I glanced away, taking in my surrounding, then got the biggest fright when I saw the crumpled red, and dead, body next to me. The relief and amazement was still pumping through me, if only Leon could see me know. I'd bet he'd be amazed that 'spoiled-little-rich-daddy's girl' managed to kill a monster.

I stood up wearily and brushed off the concealed bits of mud and blood that had glued onto my skin, after I managed to peel away the gum that was on my knees did I stand up straight. Only then did I notice the lever.

I sighed with irritation, if only I'd noticed that before? I staggered to it and tried to turn it, I pushed weakly, rubbing and hitting my hands on the metal that connected to the controls for the gate. I grunted, then stepped back and pushed the whole thing against my chest and collarbone; I placed my hands both sides of it and pushed as hard as I could. Keeping my head down and taking long and deep steps.

At last the stiff lever began to move, grinding and grunting against the stone. Finally, after one last heave, did the gate clank open. Two large, wooden doors embraced the room, with my hands trembling; I pushed the handle down and went on through, into the darkness....

I emerged into a pitch black room, it was so much colder than the previous room I was in, I could hear the wind whistling through the edges and gaps in the stone wall, other than that I could only hear distant dripping, which makes my spine shiver.

Right then was when I heard his voice, echoing from some distance away.

I will find you, I promise.


End file.
